Something I Feel
by MissKitty44
Summary: A Willatrix one-shot. Takes place in the final episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Miratrix contemplates over things as she lies curled up in the crystal which Kamdor captured her in. And as she contemplates, a certain black ranger keeps coming to mind.


**I know, I know... Overdrive sucks. I don't care. I may not like the season, but I love this ship! And so... Enjoy! I hope.**

* * *

Miratrix whimpered as she curled up on the floor of the crystal. She was cold, she was hungry and thirsty, and she was so alone. Before, she hadn't always been alone, with Kamdor around her neck in his prison he would speak to her, give her direction, give her anecdotes to help improve her mood when she was down. But now... She had nobody. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to cheer her up or tell her what to do. And for the first time in a long time, she felt afraid.

She couldn't quite believe Kamdor had betrayed her like that. He saved her life long ago, he had helped her and she had helped him in return. They had done basically everything together. Miratrix thought that they would be the best partners in crime to ever exist. It always felt that way whenever they were fighting together. They were like family, in a way, she was certain even Kamdor at some point felt the same way. And yet, despite it all... He was just playing along. Waiting for her to be useful. He hated her. He didn't care about her. That was proven the moment he turned on her and captured her in the crystal she had saved him from.

With another whimper, Miratrix tried to warm herself up by exhaling her breath onto her hands, so she could at least feel some part of her body. Kamdor was different, his species allowed for heat to be not only absorbed better, even when heat was scarce, but allowed for heat to remain in their body a lot longer than most other creatures on earth. Miratrix wasn't like that. Miratrix's human body worked the same as every other human body when it came to heat. And it didn't help in the almost freezing cold conditions within the crystal. Breathing onto her cupped hands helped a little, but not enough.

Her stomach growled, and she rested her hands on her belly. She was so hungry... There was no food, nor drink in the crystal, so she had nothing to survive on. She could last a little longer than regular humans, but only by a few days more. Damn that Kamdor and his species...

Miratrix closed her eyes and in her head, fighting back some tears, she began to create the perfect world for her to live in, a tactic she had began to use since being trapped in the crystal to help pass time and stop her from becoming so lonely. She would have all the riches she desired, no police or rangers in her way. Nobody would be able to take her down, and she would be respected as one of the best criminals to ever exist. She would even gain the allegiance of the others hunting for the jewels of the Corona Aurora. Flurious, Moltor, the Fearcats, Kamdor...

And Will.

She sighed and opened her eyes. Ever since he had joined them, Miratrix had been thinking about the black ranger a lot. Something about him made her feel a way she had never felt before. He had made her blush on more than one occasion during their alliance together. He complimented her, he made her feel special... And she loved that feeling. Yet she couldn't quite figure out what it was she felt. Pleasure? No, not that. Joy? Perhaps. Happiness? Probably.

Miratrix gently stroked at her short hair. She had changed her hairstyle so she could be more menacing, more of a threat to people. There was no point to it now. Focusing herself and her energy, she changed her form, and she smiled a little as she felt her hair lengthen and tumble down her back like it used to. She remembered when Will was with her, when he would stroke it tenderly and call her beautiful, it always felt so lovely... With a little groan, she shook her head. 'Why? Why is it always him?' She thought to herself as she sat up. 'Why is it him I can't stop thinking about? He doesn't care either... Does he?' When Will revealed it was all a trick, Miratrix felt betrayed, and hurt. All he said to her, about her being beautiful and attractive, and that he cared about her... He didn't mean it. At least, she was sure he didn't mean it. Yet when she looked at him, she could have sworn he looked... Guilty. Regretful that he had hurt her. For the next week afterwards she had contemplated about that look every night before she went to bed, until she concluded that she was just reading too keep into the behaviour of a traitor, and forced herself to forget about it.

Now though... She wasn't sure.

She laid back down on the floor, and curled up once again. She went back to her world in her head. The world where she was sure she would feel happy in if she was actually there and not in this small, lonely little crystal. As she continued visioning the world though, she started to hear what sounded like... Muffled voices. And her body began to feel... Odd. Tingly. It was that same feeling when Kamdor had trapped her in the crystal.

'No way...' She thought. She couldn't quite believe it. 'Is... Someone actually freeing me? But... Why? And who-'

Before Miratrix could even continue the thought, there was a sudden shiver that ran through her body, and the cold suddenly seemed to vanish. The floor beneath her felt like it gave way, yet in a split second, it was there again, as though nothing had happened. And she felt something warm and pleasant, shining down on her and her cold body.

"Is she alive?" Asked a familiar female voice, sounding rather worried. Still in a little shock, Miratrix opened her eyes and ever so slowly lifted her head. She had to blink a few times, as it was suddenly so light, and as her eyes adjusted, she saw who saved her. She saw five rangers, a butler, another man who she guessed to be Andrew Hartford, Norg and another woman she didn't recognise, all standing behind one guy, knelt in front of her, dressed in a dark purple/grey T-shirt, a dark grey hoodie, casual jeans, and some black trainers. She recognised him almost immediately. And he recognised her too.

"Yep. She's alive," he said, a grin starting to form on his face as he looked at her with a fond expression.

Miratrix started to smile as she started to feel that fuzzy sensation he had made her feel before. "Will..." She whispered, almost certain she was imagining this. Yet he put down the machine that was in his hand and wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her tight. With a little sniffle, she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him with what little energy she had left, burying her face into his shoulder. "I-It's really you...!" She managed to say as a lump formed in her throat, and she began to cry into his shoulder. Will gently stroked her hair, the same way he did when he had been her ally, and soothed her.

"It's alright Miratrix... You're safe now. You're safe with me now, with us now, I promise." His voice was so calm, so kind and relaxing, and she loved it. She had never heard him this way before.

Gently, she lifted her head and looked at him with her teary eyes. "W-Why did you free me...? I don't understand..."

"Y'see... After our alliance ended, I... I was still thinking about you. I felt... Bad. I felt guilty. Guilty for betraying and hurting you. I didn't realise why until you were captured, or at least until I found out you had been captured." He got a little closer, and Miratrix could have sworn she smelt the scent of orange tictacs in his breath.

"A-And what is it that you realised?"

Will grinned and gently kissed her on the lips. He held her close still, trying to warm up her cold body. The kiss was short, as he pulled away reluctantly to let her process all of this , yet in that brief moment she felt sparks fly, and the fuzzy feeling in her became more clear and bigger than ever as she yearned for him to kiss her again. "I realised that I fell in love with you, Miss Miratrix."

In that moment, Miratrix suddenly realised what that feeling which Will made her feel was. It became so clear, she was surprised she didn't realise it sooner. She didn't need another world, real or imaginary. Because the world she was in now was more than enough... Since he was there with her.

"I-I think... I think I've fallen in love with you too, Will."


End file.
